typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Karol Zephronic
Karol Zephronic (birth name: Siet'Ra) is a Tanj'in Aegian from the planet Aegaeon. She serves aboard the Typhoon Compass as the 'self-proclaimed' #1 Infiltrator amongst them and their prime source of information on RACE. Saved by Valley from the clutches of RACE on her own homeworld, Karol swore an oath to serve as best she could onboard the Compass, providing she is given the opportunity to turn RACE inside out. Appearance Covered in red and black-striped fur, Karol has long hair flowing down to her upper back and long fringes covering her left eye. Her skin is nicely tanned and she has black tribal tattoos flowing down her cheeks under each eye and across her chest, hidden under her shirt. She has heterochromia and blindness in her left eye, her visible right eye is blue while her hidden left eye is green. Her skinny stature along with her C-cupped breasts and her height of 5'7' give off the impression she is a typical native female. Her outfits on her home planet ranged between various tribal styles depending on the season and the time of day, but since travelling off-world on the Typhoon Compass, she has taken accustomed to a rather simple and yet slightly creative attire to make her feel more comfortable and still look like one of the crew. Personality Karol was disciplined by various trials throughout her life on her homeworld. Each and every one had taught her patience, tolerance and a way to channel her negative thoughts out through other means so no one would come in harms way of her rage when it was unleashed. However, that all changed when Karol was captured and subjected to three years of painful experimentation by RACE. As if the years of isolation from her friends and family weren't enough, her mentality was pushed to its breaking point when she witnessed her planet bombarded by a RACE armada that dropped out of hyperspace mere moments after her rescue by the TyCom crew. The sudden loss of all she knew coupled with the knowledge she had become an endangered species had made her withdrawn and somewhat hostile to strangers for the forseeable future. Despite her unstable nature towards new faces, Karol grew close to Valley leading to the captain adopting the young Aegian as her little sister. Karol had also developed a slightly childish but strong relationship with Keno Zenora due to his part in her rescue, the two often playing pranks on the rest of the crew and knocking back a few drinks together. With all that has happened, Karol still rushes to the rescue of anyone unjustly hurt, taking the law into her own hands whenever justice has not been rightly served. History The following is subject to change and is currently a working-in-progress. 'The Tanj'in's Birth' Born and christened Siet'Ra under the thirteenth sunrise of the season referred to by Aegians as the 'Tides of Ruin' (2544 in the galactic calendar), Karol was prophesized to be a Tanj'in, a holy elemental bending guardian of her people, protecting them from the dangers of Aegaeon's destructive enviroment. Straight from birth, Karol was brought up under many cultural teachings that were meant to imprint reactions and instinctive responses towards cataclysmic events that were natural to Aegaeon's people. Despite the time-constraining lessons Karol was taught, she would always sneak off and find ways to play with her friends like any other child would at her age. Though this was looked down upon by her city's people, her parents would always play the guilt trip so their only daughter could still have a childhood. Though she was born a Tanj'in, Karol still underwent many lessons every Aegian child has to go through. The most prominent was her lessons to become a hunter to contribute to feeding her people. This benefitted in more ways than that as her teachers quelled her rashness by teaching her that she must be careful, quiet, mindful and patient. Over time through her childhood, Karol would grow more accustomed to this way of hunting and developed into a natural by her early teens. 'Training with the Elements' As she reached the age of 15, Karol had to understand one thing: what her element was. This was key to her role as a Tanj'in as without the knowledge of which element she could control would risk the lives of those she's meant to protect, even her own. As part of her tribe's customs, she had to train alongside other known Tanj'ins for a set amount of time till one got the reaction they were looking for. It would be two months before Karol would learn her element was electricity, a fact that brought joy to her people as a destructive storm cloud was approaching their home from the other side of the continent, one that would require more than one Tanj'in to protect against. Two weeks of endless and tiring training had passed before Karol learned how to master the manipulation of lightning to such a degree she could redirect it away from civilisation. Come a mere day before the storm's arrival, Karol was deemed a very skilled Tanj'in and was given a ceremony to commemorate the completion of her training. She was given her tribe's markings and announced reborn as 'Tanj'in's Whisper', a title given to the most promising of Tanj'ins. 'The Eye of the Storm' Karol's training was put to the test the moment she stepped up onto Mirie's highest peak to defend her homeland against the storm as its dark clouds blocked their sun's rays, darkness covering the land. As the thunderous clashes echoed in the sky, Karol charged up her inner energy and turned herself into a living conductor, attracting the electricity from the clouds to her body. As the first lightning struck, she deflected it with her palms back into the sky. This repeated for several strikes, a few strikes inbetween were channeled through her body and redirected elsewhere. The storm raged on for three hours, exhausting the young Tanj'in and bringing her down to her knees as the final bolts were beyond her ability to deflect. As a last resort, Karol was forced to use her own body to redirect them out to sea before losing consciousness mere seconds after the calm had arrived. Other Tanj'ins and her family rushed to her aide and carried her home where she would recover and be good as new within a day or two. 'Capture and Torture' Unbeknownst to the now 18 year old Karol, a RACE research colony had arrived on an island near the continent. One particular day, the Tanj'in decided to explore the more concealed parts of Mirie within the jungles near the shoreline. This decision would change her life forever as RACE interceptors had located Karol and kidnapped her before anyone was aware she was missing. They sedated her and took her away to the research colony for preperation of their latest research project in elemental bending. Once Karol had gained consciousness within the facility, she was introduced to concealed humanoid figures in hazard suits and shadows behind tinted glass. The RACE agents had informed her she was to take part in a little experiment to see if they could take a natural element bender like herself and increase her powers beyond what she could imagine to the point she could actually create the elements herself, starting with her lightning bending. Despite pleads and prayers, Karol was forced under heavy sedation again and underwent the beginning of her hellish experience within the facility. Throughout the entire three years Karol spent in the research colony, she was pressured into performing stressful tasks without pause. Each and every new challenge RACE had given her was to build up her level in manipulation over her lightning, each and every one taking a new toll on Karol's mentality. When she wasn't training, sleeping or learning about RACE procedure, she was strapped to a chair and underwent painful electrical charges to boost her grasp on the element. At some point during her incarceration, a similiar session ended in near-distaster. Scientists in charge of the experiment boosted the power too far too quickly and ended up damaging Karol's left eye, turning the iris green and causing permanant blindness in that eye. After her recovery, the process was taken much slower to avoid accidentally killing her. This repetition would continue throughout the remainder of her life there. 'Escape' During the end of the third year of Karol's imprisonment, the Tanj'in's memories of her past life were close to fading away completely. Everything RACE said began to make more sense in her head and she was slowly beginning to believe they were her world now. While she could still barely keep a grasp on her old self, she planned for a final escape by faking a cardiac arrest through electrical impulses she sent into the systems monitoring her. As the guards watching over her fell for this act and started to unstrap her from her bed, Karol immediately broke out of her restraints and killed the two guards through powerful electrical surges. Following her escape from the wing she was held in, Karol fried the security systems of RACE's facility and released the other prisoners held within the colony, inciting a prison riot. During the mass confusion, Karol took the opportunity to slip through the cracks within the facility's broken security and hijacked a boat heading in whatever direction she could take away from RACE. It wouldn't be long after she reached another island that interceptors were already hard on her tail. Rescue, however, came to her in the most unpredictable form. 'Rescued by a Star' Karol ran deep into the forests of the island as her pursuers were not far behind. When she emerged from the otherside into a large opening, she literally bumped into Valley of the Typhoon Compass along with her first mate Keno. Before words could be exchanged, Karol quickly hid behind the two strangers as the RACE interceptors arrived. They demanded the Aegian's return to them as Karol clutched onto Valley's coat, whispering pleads to the captain not to let them take her back. She quickly calmed her down by telling her to just play along for a few seconds and 'handed' Karol back to the androids. Much to Karol's surprise, both interceptors were suddenly pulled away from her and destroyed by her two saviours. Silence gripped her at first till she fell on her hands and knees, thanking the two and cried tears of joy she was finally away from her hell after so long. After both parties had introduced themselves to each other, a larger squad of RACE interceptors arrived and attacked the Compass crew. With Valley, Keno and now Karol on the opposition, the androids were destroyed in minutes. Karol informed them of the RACE facility she escaped from that was the source of all these attackers. The captain offered a lift there so she could help blow it off the map but Karol only took it when she made her promise she would help her get back home. It took quite a long time for Karol to process she was on what her people would've called a 'sky boat'. The technology was well above her head and the idea of travelling through the air seemed impossible to her. Nevertheless, she watched through the glass of the ship in total admiration of how fast they were travelling along the sea. Once they had arrived at the island, the crew plus Karol invaded the facility and attacked all the RACE personel, freeing the other captives and damaging the automated security systems beyond repair. With their work on the ground completed, the crew returned to the Compass to finish the job. With all the ship's weapons aimed and fully charged, the Compass unleashed hell on the small RACE colony. The heavy cannon fire tore the facility apart and killed the remaining soldiers inside. Unfortunately, this wasn't enough to stop the commander of the facility from reaching the radio station and sending a distress beacon during the midst of their attack. As all of RACE were burned to the ground on the island, the crew of the Compass cheered over a job well done and Valley saw fit to return Karol back home. But what happened only minutes later would shake the galaxy in horrifying ways. 'Loss of her Homeworld' Before Karol could even look forward to returning to her family, the skies above them were darkened by the arrival of countless battlecruisers emerging from hyperspace. Valley was quick to assume this was a RACE armada that heard a distress call from the facility. Karol's heart sunk deep, the size of even one cruiser was enough to scare her but the entire fleet sent a horrible cold chill through her veins. The Compass was quickly turned around from their present course and took to the edge of the planet's atmosphere a many thousand miles away from the fleet to observe without being noticed. The fleet began to spread out and take positions above the surface that warranted confusion only to be met with sheer terror. Karol watched, helpess to do anything and consumed by fear as bright beacons of light shone from each battlecruiser above Aegaeon. The beacons suddenly erupted into powerful plasma beams that struck the planet's surface and scorched it in powerful fires. Karol could only scream in terror as her homeland was being scorched by the merciless dreadnoughts that overshadowed her homeworld. As ash clouds emerged from the fires and shrouded over Mirie, Karol broke down under all the trauma that she had just endured. Valley watched how RACE were committing genocide and couldn't even begin to imagine the strain this was putting on the Aegian. Anger fueling her mind and hatred controlling her actions, the captain set all thrusters on full and made a daring suicidal attack run on the RACE fleet. Despite the violent space battle that was occurring, Karol remained slumped against the wall of the ship, unresponsive to the cannon fire as it impacted across the Compass' hull. The attack proved a futile effort and, upon suggestion by most of the crew, Valley quickly broke off from the attack and exited into hyperspace before RACE blew them to shrapnel. As the Compass flew in hyperspace, Valley had Karol taken to the medical wing to be checked for injuries and to have her body vaccinated and adjusted to the new atmosphere. Throughout the entire procedure, Karol stayed silent. The Aegian didn't even respond to any movements or injections. With her medical file set and updated into the ship's log, Valley tried to interact with Karol in hopes of getting some kind of response. Through what kind words she could offer, the Aegian simply broke down into tears and clutched on tightly to her rescuer. Valley could only feel remorse and pity for Karol, holding onto the newly orphaned girl in an effort to comfort her. It was there the captain promised she would look after her from then on. 'Initiation into the Compass' 'Space Travels' Talents and Abilities 'Tanj'in's Whisper' Being a Tanj'in, Karol has a natural affinity for manipulating the element of lightning to her whim. Before, she could protect, absorb and redirect lightning strikes. After RACE experimented on Karol, she gained the ability to generate her own form of lightning which boosted her talents in lightning bending tenfold. 'Stealth and Infiltration' Thanks to the teachings Karol underwent as a child, she can become impressively patient and careful in the art of stealth. All her training as a hunter has taught her to wait, carefully scope her surroundings and look for the right path that would lead to the greater advantage point over her prey. 'Sabotage' Although Karol is no tech-expert, her ability to manipulate electricity makes her a prime selection to shut down security systems simply by absorbing the power. She can even overload machinery and in the most very rare of cases manipulate machines themselves through overcharging specific points in a mech to work to her benefit. 'Meditation' As with every other Aegian, Karol has learned that with inner peace, she can find a means of ridding herself of unwanted emotional build up that she may suffer along the way. When she's not socializing with her closest friends or on missions, Karol would slip into meditation in a secluded enviroment for many hours. Relationships 'Valley Stormwind' Her captain and only family she has, Karol couldn't place her trust in a better person. Her heroic efforts that saved her life from RACE convinced her Valley was a decent person and an honourable one at that. After losing her family during the RACE bombardment, Karol could only find comfort in Valley's arms. Though Karol has lived a childhood as best she could, most of her time spent studying and training has robbed her of the carefree playful lifestyle any child would have. Because of this, Karol has a tendency to ask Valley for permission to perform simple tasks around the ship or to just wander off and have fun. All in all, Valley to Karol fills the role of a big sister she never had. She's rarely ever seen miserable around her and treats her with love and respect. Though like another other little sister, Karol won't hesitate to pull the odd prank or two on her captain for a good laugh. 'Keno Zenora' Karol's best friend since her rescue, Keno and Karol have a close but immature relationship going on. They engage in several playful activities while free, mostly pranks on their fellow crewmates. Along with being drinking buddies and probably the closest to a mutual relationship between opposite sexes, Keno and Karol make good battle partners as well, utilitizing each other's strengths and weaknesses to become a powerful fighting duo. Aside from Valley, Keno is the closest thing to a friend Karol has and remains perfectly content in calling him a companion of the highest respect. Trivia * Karol was originally designed for fun as a genderbent version of Khran Zephronic, a main cast member of Double-U Tea F. * She is the only Zephronic character to exist outside the main continuity, alternate or otherwise. * Despite major differences in species and abilities, Karol and Khran's backstory are very similiar including being kidnapped and experimented on by RACE, being rescued and using their new powers against RACE. Category:Typhoon Compass Crewmen Category:RACE Category:Aegaeon Category:Female Characters